The AntiSlayer
by NeverEverBeBoring
Summary: PG13 for now Well a new bigbad rolls into town and brings some friends too...
1. Default Chapter

Only the antislayer is mine I think well any way hope you like it..

"The Anti-Slayer"

A young woman walked the road, which appeared to be an old high way. She was a mysterious looking girl. She wore a short black skirt and a black halter top covered a bit by a small leather jacket. She walked silently almost gliding in tall black boots and fishnet stockings. Her hair blew in the wind with a startling platinum color. As she walked a truck pulled close.

"Hey pretty lady can I give you a ride?" He yelled out the window.

She looked up with an alerted look in her eyes.

"But of course if I do you'll have to do me a favor too. Ha ha," He winked at her still laughing with a wheezy accent.

She smirked "Why not." She hopped into the truck. "You're in for the ride of your life." She said this with her fangs drawn.

But she was different then a normal vampire. Her face did not change. She was just as she was but her eye color and mouth changed. Her fangs came and her eyes became deep red.

Buffy walked outside of her house soon joined by Spike walking out of the bushes.

" 'Ello Slayer." He said in his English accent. "Came to help with the slaying and what not." He was desperately trying to be charming towards her. "Fine, come along." She continued walking until she reached the park when she heard something in the bushes. It jumped out at them. "Oh my GOD it's…" said Buffy as Spike's mouth dropped.

I'm Mclarkie. PLEASE let me know what you think. This is my first fan fiction and I want to know if I should continue. Who do you think it is? Hehe.


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise

Hey well the unveiling of who it is, is in this chapter YAY!! I hope you like it. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions let me know!!!

Spike walked to the Bronze muttering curses. He had left seeing who was in the bushes. He ordered a shot of whiskey at the bar. A woman walked in and sat on the stool next to him. Her hair was a similar color to his. He had a feeling about her.

Buffy jumped on the vampire. "Jack ass!!" she yelled rolling on the floor with him. As he ended up on top he began to speak. "Miss me much?" said and giving her a kiss. "Of course. How's LA?" said Buffy awaiting another kiss. Angel got up and sat on a bench by a tree. "Well, that's sort of why I'm here. I received news a powerful enemy is coming. She's been called the anti-slayer. It's dangerous, so I came to help." said Angel. Buffy sat next to him and leaned on him, he put his arm around her. "Why doesn't any one like me?" She joked.

The blonde looked at him. "Hello Spike." She said. This was a familiar voice. Spike smiled he knew who she was. "Hello Clare." He smirked and moved closer to her. "I see you fell for a slayer. Bad enough Angelus did but you William, odd." She leaned closer to him. "Forget the slayer, her lover boy came back. I'm all yours." They left the club hand in hand.


	3. Reflections

Anti-Slayer chapter 3

"So tell me Spike my boy, why is it you've given up so fast on the slayer?" asked Clare. Spike gave a smirk "The slayer… she just loves everyone but me and now its time I move on. Since I screwed up everything between me and Drusilla the only choice is I guess is you, love." He gazed at her in the cool dark alley.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

New York, 1977 Many raging alcoholics crowd a pub, in downtown Manhattan. Spike sits alone on a barstool thinking over the events of an hour ago 

"Bar keep, can I get another bloody fifth over here!" He yelled with rage looking at the empty bottle in his hand. _The only place in town where they let you take the bottle._ He thought. The grumpy bartender passed him the bottle of whiskey. "Hey buddy ain't that a little much for ya?" he said with a heavy accent. "Don't worry pops, I can handle my liquor." He never looked up at the bartender, he just sat there string at the bottle.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Spike and Clare walked down to the graveyard. "So how is Dru these days?" asked Spike. Funny how someone could so monumental but you never know what happens to them when there out of your life and what you do know is just some useless bits of information. "Well last I heard she was out and about hunting and she recently dated Sweet, the singing demon, you know him?" she asked with curiosity. "I've met him." He mumbled.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A young beautiful blond, that rivaled even his locks, sat down on the hard wood stool next to him. _Maybe a good tumble and feeding will do the trick, get her off my mind._ He smiled moving in closer. She looked over at him. Giving him a once over.

"I'm Clare." She said with a returning smirk like smile and nudge closer. "I'm Spike." He said with a cool demeanor. "I know. So vampire why do you lurk in bars?" _She almost seemed innocent. How did you know? _He thought. "Who or what are you?" He asked furrowing his brow. "I'm the anti-slayer. I kind of kill off slayers and witches like a slayer kills off vampires, and demons. I'm sort of a super vampire if that's what you can call it." She looked up almost as if looking at he stars through the ceiling. "We're both here for the same reason." He said took a swig of his bottle.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

((The Summers home the Scoobies are sitting around in the living room))

"When do we tell them?' asked Angel walking in the door. Buffy looked into the living room. "Now apparently." She said surprised. Giles took his glasses off wiped them and replaced them on his face. "Dear God, what's the apocalypse this time?" he asked Angel with much concerned. "Well, it may not be the end of the world but maybe Buffy." He said walking into the living room. "We need to do some research." She said walking into the dining room.


End file.
